


Rutabagas and Pineapples

by nickelsleeve



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, HET!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: “The family meeting is now in order,” Sungjin said, attempting to slam his fist on the kitchen table but deciding otherwise as the entire surface was covered with varying produce.“You’re not my real dad,” Brian replied between mouthfuls of oranges and apples.Sungjin pinched the bridge of his nose and took several deep breaths just like the therapist had taught him. “We need to have a discussion.”“About?” Jae asked, blinking behind owlish glasses.Dowoon promptly fell off a pile of bananas and slid onto the floor while Wonpil attempted to help him up and into a seat.Sungjin took several deep breaths again.





	Rutabagas and Pineapples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaewinies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinies/gifts).



> This is part 1 of a birthday gift for my favorite Jae stan @Jaewinies who indulges me with my random Day6 scenarios on the daily.

“The family meeting is now in order,” Sungjin said, attempting to slam his fist on the kitchen table but deciding otherwise as the entire surface was covered with varying produce.

“You’re not my real dad,” Brian replied between mouthfuls of oranges and apples.

Sungjin pinched the bridge of his nose and took several deep breaths just like the therapist had taught him. “We need to have a discussion.”

“About?” Jae asked, blinking behind owlish glasses.

Dowoon promptly fell off a pile of bananas and slid onto the floor while Wonpil attempted to help him up and into a seat.

Sungjin took several deep breaths again.

“When I asked everyone to contribute to the household this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,” he said, sweeping his arm across the room and knocking a rutabaga off the table in the process. 

The rest of the group took in the assortment of produce piled in varying degrees in the small kitchen. Green peppers lined the counters, the table was covered with apples and grapes, the corner of the room had a tropical themed pile of coconuts, pineapples and bananas, and the top of the refrigerator was littered with leafy greens.

Sungjin continued in his calmest voice, trying to ignore Brian who had reached across the table to grab a banana and was smacking his lips in the most obnoxious way. “I understand we all want to contribute to the household eating healthier but this is honestly, getting out of hand.”

Wonpil pushed up his glasses off the bridge of his nose and nodded in agreement. “I can only have so many smoothies.”

Sungjin turned to the eldest of the household who was looking surprisingly innocent. “Listen up chiquita banana--you’re hereby banned from purchasing groceries.”

Jae’s mouth popped open in shock. “Why me!?”

“Because,” Brian said between mouthfuls of fruit and vegetables, “you keep buying all this.”

Jae surveyed the room as though he’d never seen it before, his gaze stopping on the youngest who nodded solemnly. 

“Banned. For eternity.” Sungjin said with finality and ignored the squishing sound that followed his emphatic banging of the table.

 

It wasn’t that Jae necessarily meant to turn their small apartment into a farmer’s market--it had kinda just happened the day when Jae wandered into a grocery store hungry for a snack near where he liked to study.

He was purchasing a sports drink and some chips and listening to his favorite song with headphones in when he looked up and into the prettiest eyes he had ever seen.

There was a pause as Jae stared at the check-out girl not quite comprehending what she was saying over the sound of his beating heart that had matched rhythm to the song he was listening to.

Finally, with some comprehension due to her miming technique, he pulled his earphones out and listened to the sweetest voice he had ever heard.

“--total comes to--”

Jae’s hand shot out like a robot and he cringed as the beautiful angel in front of him jerked back at his sudden movement and took the plastic card from his hand ringing up his purchase with a confused look.

“Here you go, and thank you for shopping with us, have a great day!”

Jae needed solar sunglasses because the smile he received from her was so bright.

 

“Wow, you sure eat a lot of fruit,” she said, scanning the coconut and strawberries through the machine. “You bought blueberries yesterday!”

“I’m allergic to fruit,” Jae said, blurting out the first thing that came to his mind beyond you’re-the-most-beautiful-thing-I’ve-ever-seen.

Her eyebrows crinkled and she tilted her head to the side, causing his soul to ascend to another plane of being. “Oh? Well someone at home must like it then.” She gave him another brilliant smile.

“Yeah, I like fruit,” was what he managed to form this time.

Her laugh was like clear bells and Jae could hear the blood rushing in his ears. “Thanks for shopping with us, have a great day!”

It would be, Jae thought as he left out the automatic doors, now that he had gotten to see her face.

 

After Sungjin’s family meeting Jae was in a crisis. He wanted to see his Check Out Girl but didn’t want to make Sungjin threaten to move out by bringing more food into the house. Again.

He paced back and forth across the street from the grocery store trying to come up with a legitimate reason to go inside and talk with her. She was working today, and had her hair up, he noticed from his spot across the road.

“Dude.”

Jae jumped about half a foot. “What the fu--oh Brian.”

Brian sauntered up, his lips stained blue by the slushie he held in one of his hands. “You’re not allowed to get groceries anymore.”

“Did--did Sungjin send you to spy on me?”Jae said incredulously, like he hadn’t just been contemplating breaking his lifetime ban on buying groceries.

Brian inclined his head to the left towards some bushes where a poorly concealed Sungjin, Dowoon and Wonpil were crouched in ill fitting hats and coats despite the fact that the summer heat could cook an egg on the sidewalk. Dowoon popped his head out of the bushes, his faux mustache hanging precariously to one side, before Sungjin jerked him back down into the foliage.

“Jesus.”

“I know, navy and black together? The shame.”

Jae groaned and his shoulders sagged, knowing he had been caught. “Listen, I wasn’t going to buy anything, I promise.”

Brian placed a hand on Jae’s shoulder and gave him a condescending smile. “I know man, you were just gonna look.”

Jae nodded. “Yeah, just look,” his eyes darted across the road and to the girl in the orange apron standing behind the checkout counter. She was laughing at something a customer had said and Jae felt the sudden urge to punch the tiny old man who was grabbing his grocery bags from her.

Brian nodded sagely. “You can look but you can’t touch. If you touch, I’mma. Start some drama, you don’t want no drama. No no drama. No no no no drama.”

There was a snapping sound as the branch Sungjin was currently trying to climb on in a nearby tree gave way--sending him down into the bushes and directly on top of Dowoon and Wonpil.

Jae sighed. “No drama.”

 

The Gods must have been smiling on him, Jae thought as he stepped into his favorite coffee shop and there she was in front of him--sans the orange work apron.

He tried equal parts to not get her attention because that would be creepy as fuck and equal parts to casually get her attention which mostly resulted in him making a sound between a sigh and a snort.

It worked though because she turned around and her eyes lit up with recognition of him. 

“Hey! Haven’t seen you around the store in a while, did you get tired of all that fruit you were buying?”

Jae hadn’t thought this far ahead--to the actual conversation portion of him getting her attention--and his mouth gaped like a fish for a few seconds before his brain began functioning once again.

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, uh, tired of smoothies. Do you like coffee?” his voice was too loud even by Brian’s standards.

But she didn’t seem to mind and flashed him another brilliant smile. “Oh, not really,” she laughed, “I really like their frozen drinks that are more like ice cream with a hint of coffee though.”

“Yeah,” he managed to say in a much more normal decibel, “same. I’m not much of a coffee drinker either but their salted caramel is so good.”

Her eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled he noticed. “Oh my god, that’s what I was going to try today!”

“Get it double blended, it’s even better.”

“Thanks! I will!”

Jae could die happy.

 

“So it’s her, huh,” Brian said, appearing out of nowhere with a popsicle in his hand and scaring the shit out of Jae.

Jae finished waving goodbye at his Checkout Girl, before shoving Brian behind a corner and slapping a hand over his sticky mouth.

“Shut up will you she’ll hear!!!!!” he said panicking.

Brian mumbled something from under Jae’s hand.

“What if she has really good hearing though?”

More sticky mumbles.

“Yeah, you’re right, that could only happen if she was a mutant.”

 

“I’m calling this family meeting to order,” Sungjin said, slamming his fist down on the table that was now free of fruit and vegetables.

Jae rolled his eyes, “Is it really a family meeting if I’m forced to be here.”

“No one is forcing you to be here,” Wonpil said softly, sipping his tea.

Jae tried to shrug but couldn’t because of the duct tape that Brian and Dowoon had expertly wrapped around him, securing him to the kitchen chair. 

“Now,” Sungjin said, dropping a binder onto the kitchen table with a thud. “Tell us who she is.”

Jae blinked. “What?”

“The girl,” Brian supplied helpfully, before cracking open a back of Red Vines candy and offering one to Dowoon.

“Girl?”

“The girl. The one at the grocery store. And the coffee shop,” Sungjin said, flipping quickly through the pages of his binder.

“Is that color coded?” Wonpil asked, peering over, “nice.”

“We know about the girl,” Brian said.

Jae sighed. “She’s my Check Out Girl.”

Sungjin nodded. “Yes, she works at the grocer’s as a check out girl. Rotating shifts but free on weekends. Likes a double double but recently switched to a salted caramel. Wears size 6 shoes.”

Four pairs of eyebrows raised.

“I’m great at guessing shoe size,” Sungjin sniffed before continuing. “You like her. Why haven’t you asked her out?”

“Asked her out?” Jae said, this possibility had honestly never occurred to him.

“It’s okay,” Sungjin said, flipping to the red section of the binder, “operation ‘Ask Her Out’ is already in stage 2 planning mode.”

“Jesus christ,” Dowoon muttered.

“Language,” reprimanded Wonpil and Sungjin in unison.

“I hate this family.”

 

Jae puttered nervously around the grocery store with a water bottle in his hand (“That is all you are allowed to purchase. Understand?” Sungjin had glared) before finally getting in line to check out.

She was there of course, that had been the plan, and she was looking radiant today with her hair pulled back and little pineapples decorating her ears. Jae could feel his heartbeat speed up when the sound of her voice reached him.

After what seemed like forever it was finally his turn and he placed his bottle of water on the conveyor belt and looked into those gorgeous eyes that had been haunting his dreams. He took a deep breath and--

“Break,” a gruff voice said from behind his Check Out Girl.

She gave him an apologetic smile and mouthed “sorry” to him before stepping out from behind her counter and letting her coworker--an absolute giant of a man--replace her.

Jae watched her go with a frown.

 

“Are we quitters in this family?” Sungjin shouted, pacing in front of the chair where Jae was sitting, staring forlornly at the bottle of water in his hands.

Brian, Wonpil and Dowoon watched silently from the couch, their mouths full of popcorn from the bowl on Brian’s lap.

“No,” Jae said sadly.

“No!” Sungjin said, thrusting his fist towards the sky, “We don’t give up. We never give up! In this family we. Are. WINNERS. We. Are. FIGHTERS. We get that bread!”

Jae looked up. “Get that bread?”

Sungjin clasped both of Jae’s shoulders and gave him a shake. “GET. THAT. BREAD.”

“Yeah,” Jae said, staring at the bottle of water. “Get that bread.”

“THAT’S RIGHT. IN THIS FAMILY. WE GET THAT BREAD.”

“I’m gonna get that bread!”

“YES YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU’RE NO QUITTER.”

“I’M GONNA GET THAT BREAD.”

“Bread! Bread! Bread!” came the chants of Wonpil and Dowoon, and soon Jae joined in, chanting along as we walked out the door with his head held high.

“He’s going to get that bread,” Sungjin said, a tear coming to his eye. “They grow up so fast.”

 

 

Jae marched up to the check out with a loaf of bread in his hand and unwavering confidence in his heart. He slammed the bread on the counter, looked the startled girl in the eye and said with the utmost conviction.

“YOU. GO OUT. ME.”

She turned her head to the side, her brows knitting together in confusion. “Sorry?”

“WOULD YOU. GO. ME.”

She kept a confused smile on her face as she scanned the bread through the machine. “Um, sorry, I’m not sure I understand?”

Jae swallowed hard, feeling that wave of courage starting to fade. “Um. Wouldyougooutwithme?”

“Oh!” she flashed him a blinding smile. “Yeah, sure.”

 

The next morning Sungjin looked down at the half squished loaf of pumpernickel bread that he knew no one would ever eat, not even Brian, and smiled. The boy had become a man.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess I'm sorry lol


End file.
